Umah
• (planned only) |introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |voice = Liz Ward-Land |class = Blood Omen 2 characters |territories = Meridian |gift = unknown}} Umah was a supporting character in Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. She was a member of the The Cabal, acting as both a guide and a friend to Kain. She narrated a tutorial for Kain (and thereby the player) at the beginning of the game in the context of reminding him of his vampiric abilities, and introducing him to Meridian. Umah was voiced by Liz Ward-Land. Biography In Blood Omen 2, Kain woke from a 200-year coma, and was greeted by Umah, a vampire. She informed him of developments in Nosgoth since his defeat by the Sarafan Lord, and requested his help against the Lord on behalf of the Cabal. In Chapter 1: The Slums - as Kain's memory had been affected by his long slumber - she reminded him of his vampiric abilities, and introduced him to Meridian's dangers. Umah was given orders to investigate the Industrial Quarter, so Kain made his way to Sanctuary alone. Upon his arrival, he learned that Umah had been captured by the Sarafan. They were going to execute her. Kain rescued Umah from the Sarafan Keep, having infiltrated the fortress with the aid of the Bishop of Meridian. The pair met the Sarafan Lord and narrowly avoided death thanks to a spell Umah used to bring them back to Sanctuary. In Sanctuary, Umah described the Nexus Stone artifact she had discovered during her reconnaissance mission. Kain went to the Industrial Quarter to get it. Later, Umah travelled with Kain to the Wharves. There, fearing his ambition, she stole the Nexus Stone from him. She was worried that Kain would turn on the Cabal once the Sarafan Lord had been destroyed. She intended to destroy the Sarafan Lord herself, but soon after, Kain found her badly wounded from her encounters with Sarafan Knights. She was dying, and asked Kain to save her. He refused. He reclaimed the Nexus Stone and killed her for betraying him. He remarked that she "could have been his queen", hinting at an attraction. In the game's closing scene Kain reflected on Umah's claims that his rule would not differ from that of the Sarafan Lord. Notes *Umah's name is re-iterated in debug messages. *Umah was originally intended to appear in'' Defiance'' as a Human vampire worshipper (possibly similar to the Priestess) but her part of the storyline was cut. Artwork by ''Defiance'' artist Daniel Cabuco shows Umah in a Purple/Pink Robe/Dress with a large cowl. Umah is depicted with her facial tattoos and her attire contains a symbol which resembles Vorador's, perhaps suggesting a long-standing relationship between the two before she was turned. It is unknown what time period this would have taken place in. Umah at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Umah-BO2conceptart.jpg|Umah Blood Omen 2 Concept art BO2-Kain meets Umah.png|Umah's first meeting with Kain BO2-Cabal Vamp Umah.png|Umah full-length in Sanctuary Umah-NexusStone.png|Umah steals the Nexus Stone BO2-TW-UmahDeath2.png|Umah moments before her death at Kain's hands Umahs death.jpg|Umahs death Def-UmahConcept-DanCabuco.jpg|Umah Defiance concept art Umah-01-Concept-DC-Umah-02.JPG See Also * Umah at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). * Umah at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). (~Kain emerges from the tower into the first street of the Slums. After proceeding down the street a short ways, Umah's disembodied voice suddenly speaks to him.~). Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (~Kain sees Umah standing on a ledge above him.~) Umah: "Welcome to the Slums, Kain. We are in the oldest and most decrepit part of the city, where few people dare to come. A perfect place to train you."//'Kain:' "Train me? Do you take me for a dog?"//'Umah:' "Your memory has been shattered, and your body has lain dormant for two hundred years. What skills you had must be recovered before you can be of any use to the Cabal. You must learn to fight, and to survive." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Umah: "Ahead is the market where the common dregs of Meridian engage in their filthy commerce. Beyond the market is the bridge that leads to the Lower City. Make your way east to the bridge. I shall meet you there." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Umah: "Kain – this way."(~Umah runs forward past an inactive Ward Gate that spans the bridge entrance. She runs near a guard who has his back to her. The guard's armor suddenly glows. This is a Glyph Guard. He swings around and shouts~)//'Glyph Guard:' "Vampire! Here! Close the gate!" (~The Ward Gate comes to life. Kain runs against it and is thrown backwards. The Guard goes after Umah. Umah leaps out of his way, calling to Kain.~) Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Umah: "Go to the Grand Hotel, in the Slums. A contact will meet you there – he will tell you where to go." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Umah: "Kain – you must find a way to reach the Lower City. The Smuggler’s Tunnel will take you there." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Umah: "Welcome to one of the “glories” of our fair city, the Smuggler's Den. As squalid as you found the Slums, you will find this place even more offensive. Rogues and thieves rule the streets, and of course the Sarafan too have their own dealings here. You may expect small help from the inhabitants, and more trouble." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Umah: "Then let me show you the future. You have been asleep for two hundred years. In that time, this is what has become of Nosgoth."//(~Kain approaches Umah, and we see a beautiful panorama of the Slums, and some of the City~). Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. References Category:Blood Omen 2 characters Category:Defiance cut characters